Revolving
by NewtonLangly
Summary: On the day of the final world series. San Francisco Police Inspector Bill Turner not only has to prevent disaster for himself, but for the president of the United States and thousands of innocent people as well.
1. Default Chapter

24 is property of fox television and its respective owners. I credit the format used in this fic to S.L. Steven a fellow fan fic author. Any casting made in this fic was at the discreation of the author. This fic is a constant work in progress.

  
  


Note: The time may not be accurate to a point. But this is fiction.

  
  


Revolving

  
  
  
  


Summary: On the day of the final world series. San Francisco Police Inspector Bill Turner has to prevent disaster not only for himself but the president of the United States and thousands of innocent people. 

  
  
  
  


Fade to the twenty-four classic opening with the clicks and circular "24" digital logo

  
  


Fade to black screen with gold lettering scrolling across the entire screen. A voice of the our new main character who will come up shortly says while the scroll appears,-"The following takes places between the hours of midnight and 1:00 AM on the day of the final game of the world series...

  
  


Fade to another black screen with the same gold letter scrolling, the same voice reads "All events, occur in real time."

  
  


Fade to: The Golden Gate Bridge and the San Francisco Skyline at night. On the bottom of the screen is the yellow clock: 12:00:00, 12:00:01, 12:00:02, 12:00:03

  
  


-Bar-

  
  


We open with a bar. It has no name and in fact only two people in it. One man is nursing a small glass of liquor. The other is the bartender and he's doing some clean up. The man has the look of a business man whose had a hard day. 

  
  


Bartender-"I'm gonna take care of a couple of things. Don't steal any beer while I'm gone."

  
  


Man-Points to an overflowing ashtray "Looks like someone spilled beer in this ashtray." Pretends to grab it and take a drink from it.

  
  


Bartender laughs a little and walks over to the back. The man continues to drink.

  
  


Cut to a split screen. On the left the same man is drinking. On the right are two men who are about to enter the bar. Both are wearing ski masks and are armed with shotguns.

  
  


Robber#1- "You ready?"

  
  


Robber 2 nods and they storm the place.

  
  


Robber#1-"Down on the floor now!"

  
  


With the split screen we can see the perspective from both the robbers and the man's point of view. The man is somewhat taken aback.

  
  


Man-"What the?"

  
  


Robber#2-"Get on the floor now!"

  
  


The man tries to say something but robber #1 hits him with the butt of the shogun. We now return to full view and the clock appears on the bottom. 12:08:23, 12:08:24, 12:08:25

  
  


The bartender appears. "What the f-"

Robber#1 fires two blasts killing the bartender. The man appears to be recoiling in horror. 

  
  


Man-"What do you want?"

  
  


Robber#1- "You damn well know that don't you Parson."

  
  


The man realizes who the men are. "You aren't going to stop them. It's already been set. You can't stop-."

  
  


Robber#2 kills Parson with a shotgun blast. Everything is silent Then the "robbers" prepare to their work.

  
  


Cut to clock with tick/boom 12:12:45-12:12:46-12:12:47

  
  


-24-

  
  


-San Francisco Police Headquarters-

  
  


We start with a full shot of the men's room door. We hear some noise and then the door opens revealing our main character. He's wiping his hands on his jacket. He's thin although athletic and he's around 30 years old . . . let's say Ed Norton of Fight Club is playing him. This is Inspector Bill Turner of the San Francisco Police Department

  
  


The scene is of a typical police station and Turner walks over to his desk where his partner. An older partner sits across his desk. He's reading the sports page. The banner headline reads "RED-SOX-GIANTS IN GAME 7: No one knows who will come out on top."

  
  


Turner's partner is Inspector Alan Polk played by Randy Quaid

  
  


Polk-"Can you believe it. Not only do we got a black president but the Sox actually have a chance at winning the series in who knows how long."

  
  


Tuner sits down across from Polk and goes over some paperwork

  
  


Tuner-"I know will the wonders ever cease." He looks over at the phone. "Any calls?"

  
  


Polk-"Nope, been quiet, all the bad guys must be getting ready for the game."

  
  


Tuner nods and looks at the clock. He's part of the department's night shift. He's already in hour in it and nothing is happening. The clock appears with 12:19:22, 12:19:23, 12:19:24

  
  


Cut to "robbers" who are now leaving the bar. On the body of Parsons they leave a leather wallet and a small piece of paper. They are expecting that the one they want will contact them soon. They leave the bar and get into a late model Chevy. They get in and drive away. Once on the streets. Robber#2 produces a cell phone and hits speed dial. 

  
  


Voice-"You do it?"

  
  


Robber#2-"Yes sir all wrapped up. Just like you asked."

  
  


Voice-"Good, now call who we want."

  
  


Robber#2 hangs up and then dials another number

  
  


Cut to black screen with tick/boom 12:21:51-12:21:52-12:21:53

  
  
  
  


-24-

We're now in a dark room. A door opens letting in light and a pause before the lights come on. We see someone at the foot of the door. He's got a rugged mid-western looked to him. He's played by Bruce Campbell. He's wearing a sports jacket and jeans. There is something on his mind. He drops his bags on the ground. He's Red Sox Left fielder Ted Bowman.

  
  


The phone on his desk rings. 

  
  


Bowman-"Hello?"

  
  


Voice on phone-"Hey baby it's me"

  
  


Bowman-"You know it's three in the morning over here."

  
  


Voice-"Of course, what are you doing?"

  
  


Bowman-"Just getting psyched up for the game. Are you going to watch the game tonight?"

  
  


Voice-"You know I would, baby."

  
  


Cut to a split screen. One showing Bowman the other a woman on the other end of the line. She's Bowman's wife Andrea. 

  
  


Bowman-"Anything happen while I was gone?"

  
  


Andrea-"Nothing really. The usual stuff in the mail. But I also got a weird message from someone named Adam asking about some sort of late payment. He said he wasn't going to worry because he would meet you in Frisco. Is there something I should know about baby?"

  
  


Bowman is shocked he didn't want Andrea involved in this. "It's nothing just some business dealings okay. Just get some sleep, okay. I want you to watch the team finally win a series before the next century."

  
  


Andrea-"All right talk to you later. I love you."

  
  


Bowman-"Same here" He then makes a kissing sound and hangs up the phone. The screen returns to full view and Bowman moves to the window. He looks out into the night and the skyline. The clock shows: 12:38:34, 12:38:35, 12:38:36

  
  


-24-

  
  


Cut to a street shot. There are numerous police cars with their lights flashing. An unmarked but very new Ford Crown Victoria pulls up. It's red emergency light flashing along and it highlights the features of Bill Turner. Who along with Polk move to the scene.

  
  


We see Turner and Polk walk from their unmarked car. They walk into a bar and we see the same two bodies from earlier. Both men put on latex gloves.

  
  


Turner-"Any idea what happened?"

  
  


Polk-"Perhaps some guys were going after the til and something bad happened." He looks around. "Damn shame. I think they took the Jack Daniels from here."

  
  


Turner leans over and produces an evidence bag. He picks up the leather wallet carefully. As he opens it a small piece of paper falls out. He goes down to pick it up. A close up shows the number along with a message. "Don't talk to anyone about this. Call in five minutes. Turner takes the paper and puts it in his jacket pocket. Looking at what's in the leather wallet we learn that Parson's was a CTU agent!

  
  


Turner-"Counter Terrorism Unit?"

  
  


Polk-"What's what?"

  
  


Turner-"This guy was a badge."

  
  


Polk-"Our people?"

  
  


Turner-"No some federal agency." He looks at the ID card inside. "Belonged to someone named Gregory Parsons." The photo matches the body. 

  
  


Polk-"Guess we got to bring in the feds on this."

  
  
  
  


Turner-"Guess so"

  
  


Polk-"Well at least we'll be able to make the game on time."

  
  


Turner checks his watch and realizes it's time to make the call. "I got to do something. Could you-"

  
  


Polk-"Sure just don't take to long."

  
  


Turner put the wallet in an evidence bag and hands it off to a uniform. He removes his latex gloves and goes to an alley near the bar. He looks at the number and intrigued by it. He pulls out his celll phone and begins to dial.

  
  


Cut to black screen with clock and tick/boom: 12:54:56-12:54:57-12:54:58

  
  


-24-

  
  


The car containing the "robbers" pulls up to an undisclosed location. They walk in what looks like a house. The house is empty with the exception of one room. Which has a desk and a man sitting behind it. He's been waiting for the call. He's older and familiar with what he is doing. He's played by Jean Reno. The "robbers" only know him as Leon.

  
  


Leon-"I see you've done what I've asked."

  
  


Robber#1-"Yes we have. Now if we can have our..."

  
  


Leon-"Oh yes" He produces a bag and drops it on his desk. He opens in front of the robbers revealing a large clump of bills. "Just like you requested". He tosses the bag to robber #1. Both men smile and are prepared to thank him. When the phone begins to ring.

  
  


Leon-"Go, I need you no longer." 

  
  


Both "robbers" understand and leave the house. Leon let's the phone ring before answering.

We now have a split screen.

  
  


Leon-"Hello?"

  
  


Turner-"Yes"

  
  


Leon-"Inspector Turner I've been expecting your call."

  
  


Cut to black screen with tick/boom clock: 12:59:58-12:59:59-1:00:00

End of hour one

  
  



	2. 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM

  
  


Hour 2

  
  
  
  


Fade to the twenty-four classic opening with the clicks and circular "24" digital logo

  
  


Then fade to a montage of both clips from the previous hour and of the San Francisco skyline.

  
  


We then have Bill Turner's voice over those clips-"Somewhere, terrorists are targeting a pivotal sporting event. A baseball player is in trouble with the mob and the people who I work with maybe involved with both or perhaps not at all. I'm Police Inspector Bill Turner. Today is going to be the most difficult one I've ever experienced."

  
  


Turner-"Previously on 24"

  
  


We have a half screen shot of Turner leaving the bathroom. Gold letters appearing reading "Bill Turner" with smaller letters saying "Played by Ed Norton"

  
  


Shot of Polk-"Can you believe it. Not only do we got a black president but the Sox actually have a chance at winning the series in who knows how long.". Stops revealing the name "Alan Polk" with smaller letters saying "Played by Randy Quaid"

  
  


A full shot of Ted Bowman of him answering the phone. It reduces to a quarter shot. Gold letters under the shot say "Ted Bowman" with smaller letters saying "Played by Bruce Campbell"

  
  


Finally we have a shot of Leon handing a bag of money. The name under the screen just says "Leon" with smaller letters saying "Played by Jean Reno"

  
  


Fade to a new black screen with gold letters scrolling-With the voice of Bill Turner off screen,-"The following takes places between the hours of 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM on the day of the final game of the world series." 

  
  


We start with a shot of Turner holding his cell phone. He's intrigued as to how this man knows his name. The clock on the bottom shows: 1:00:11,1:00:12,1:00:13

  
  


Turner-"Who is this?"

  
  


Cut to a shot of Leon assembling a hand gun. He's talking into the phone as he works.

  
  


Leon-"You may not know me, Inspector. But I know who you are."

  
  


Turner-"Look if this is some crank job. The call can be easily traced-"

  
  


Leon-"I deeply assure you Inspector that this is not a crank call. This concerns a very important matter that you can only prevent."

  
  


Cut back to a split screen of Turner talking and Leon working on his gun.

  
  


Turner-"Which is?"

  
  


Leon-"An attack on today's game. I believe it's game seven of the world series."

  
  


Turner doesn't believe what the caller is telling him but he plays along-"Is that so?"

  
  


Leon-"Don't be stupid, Inspector. This concerns thousands of lives. I believe you shouldn't be so passive about this."

  
  


Turner-"What do you want?"

  
  


Leon-"I want you to meet with me."

  
  


Turner-"Why?"

  
  


Leon-"To give you a name and someone who you can speak to. I've worked with this man before."

  
  


Turner-"Well see, I've got a problem here. See I've got a dead body and it's going to be odd if I leave the crime scene on some other business."

  
  


Leon-"I've already foreseen this. Have your partner . . . Polk do the work. He's trustworthy for now."

  
  


Turner-"What do you mean?"

  
  


Leon loads the gun and cocks it. "Just come to Stanyan and Lincoln way in twenty minutes."

  
  


Turner-"How will I see you?"

  
  


Leon-"You just will." He clicks off the cell phone

  
  


We return to a full screen of Turner. He walks over to his partner Polk whose chatting with a uniform.

  
  


Turner-"Can you take over for a little bit. I've got something to take care of."

  
  


Polk-"Sure just make sure you note that on the report. I don't want the Lieutenant go after our asses because you forgot put in the right numbers."

  
  


Turner-"Will, do" He walks over to the unmarked car. "You don't mind, do you?"

  
  


Polk-"Don't worry I've got it taken care off. Just go, okay?"

  
  


Turner nods and heads for the car. He gets in and drives away. This time without the siren or flashing red light.

  
  


Cut to clock tick/boom: 1:17:23-1:1:17:24-1:17:25

  
  


-24-

  
  
  
  


We now open with the shot of a man in his late 30's. He's wearing dark clothes and seems pretty alert despite the early hour. He's played by Anthony Lapaglia. He's walking away from a rental car counter. Following him we see him go outside and into in red Ford Taurus. He gets in and pulls out of the car lot. As he drives away, we see a plane pull into the nights sky and away from the airport.

  
  


We're now in the interior of the car. The man is driving when his phone rings.

  
  


Man-"Yeah"

  
  


Voice on phone-"You get there yet?"

  
  


Man-"Just got out of the airport."

  
  


Voice-"Took you that long?"

  
  


Man-"Well you know how security is?"

  
  


Voice-"At 1 in the morning?"

  
  


Man-"Hey, they can strike at any time."

  
  


Voice-"You know where you're going?"

  
  


Man-"Yeah"

  
  


Voice-"Make sure he listens. No screw ups. We got a lot of money riding on this thing."

  
  


Man-"I know how to deal with this. That's why I'm here and you're over there."

  
  


Voice-"Make sure to tell us when you're done."

  
  


Man-"I'll let you know in a while." He hangs up his phone and continues to drive

  
  


Now we pull outside to see the Taurus on the freeway passing a sign that says "Welcome to San Francisco"

  
  


Cut to clock with tick/boom 1:30:45-1:30:46-1:30:47

  
  


-24-

  
  


We now are on Polk and he's looking at the scene where the body of the CTU agent was on the ground. When a uniform approaches him

  
  


Uniform-"Inspector, I have the address of one Daniel Parsons. He has a wife."

  
  


Polk-"Makes sense"

  
  


Uniform-"Should I send someone?"

  
  


Polk-"Nah, I'll do it. Where does she live?"

  
  


Uniform-"Not too far away. She's on Pacific"

  
  


Polk whistles in surprise- "Well well, looks this guy must've been a high rank or something. That area is only for the wealthy. Hell I got to commute from Daly City. That drive is a bitch in of it self. Anyway I'll go over there in a minute. Have the Medical Examiner contact me if they have anything."

  
  


Uniform-"Yes sir". He then walks away. Polk walks out of the bar

  
  


The clock appears on the bottom: 1:36:31,1:36:32,1:36:33

  
  


-24-

  
  


Cut to a shot of Turner's Crown Victoria pulling up at the street corner where he was told. He looks around and sees nothing. Then he hears a knock on the windshield. He looks over and sees Leon who gestures him to open the door. Turner goes over and opens the door.

  
  


Leon-"I see you made it on time."

  
  


Turner-"Lack of traffic"

  
  


Leon-"That won't be in the morning."

  
  


Turner-"You're right about that."

  
  


Leon-"Now please, drive"

  
  


Turner puts the car in gear and starts driving in the city. But we focus on Turner and Leon with occasional shots of the city streets at night.

  
  


Turner-"Tell me, who are you?"

  
  


Leon-"My name is Leon"

  
  


Turner-"Just that?"

  
  


Leon holds up a gun at Turner-"Now is not the time for questions. Please, we are in a very dangerous situation."

  
  


Turner looks at the gun and is scared by it. He tries to remain calm and not to agitate the man

  
  


Turner-"Please just put the gun away."

  
  


Leon looks into Turner's eyes for several seconds and then puts the gun away.

  
  


Leon-"Sorry, in my type of work you don't trust anyone."

  
  


Turner-"Tell what's going on."

  
  


Leon-"All I can tell you is that someone is planning on committing a very violent act later today."

  
  


Turner doesn't understand what he's getting at until it clicks in his mind-"The game today!"

  
  


Leon nods at Turner's correct assumption

  
  


Turner-"What's going to happen?"

  
  


Leon-"I don't know."

  
  


Turner-"Why not?"

  
  


Leon-"I've not been given that info. However there is someone I know. She's a contact and she can provide you with information." He checks his watch. We can be there in just ten minutes."

  
  


Suddenly the back window explodes into pieces. Turner and Leon dive down. More gunshots are heard as they tear apart the car. The car comes to a screeching halt in an intersection and is hit by a car coming in another direction. The Crown Victoria spins its battered body to a stop. We see no one appear from the vehicle for a minute. Then Turner appears with his gun out. He gets out of the car. He's unharmed with the exception of a large cut in his forehead. He's paranoid as to what's going on.

  
  


He looks over and notices Leon has been hit in the chest with a bullet in the chest and is quickly losing blood. Turner goes over and does what he can. A clock on the bottom of the screen: 1:56:51,1:56:52,1:56:53

  
  
  
  


Turner-"Leon!"

  
  


Leon looks at Turner. He knows that he will die. Leon produces a slip of paper and puts into Turner's hand. "Go there, before they get her." He then stares at Turner and then dies.

  
  


Sirens began to fill the air.

  
  


-24-

  
  


Cut to a man knocking on the front of an apartment door. There's a pause and the door opens. Revealing a woman in her late 20's early 30's. Let's sat she's played by Hillary Swank

  
  


Woman-"Yes?"

  
  


Shot of Polk holding up his badge-"Mrs. Parsons, I'm Inspector Polk. May I come in?"

  
  


Parsons-"Yes, please"

  
  


Polk walks in and Parsons closes the door. She's wearing a bathrobe and appears to be getting ready for bed.

  
  


Parsons-"What is it, Inspector?"

  
  


Polk prepares himself for something he's done many times before. It comes with the job of being a homicide cop.

  
  


Polk-"Mrs. Parsons, I'm afraid your husband is dead."

  
  


Parsons looks at Polk and her face instantly reacts and she begins to cry. Polk goes over and embraces her allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

  
  


Split the screen into three parts. One is of Polk and Parsons, another is that of a Taurus pulling into a parking structure. The last screen is that of Turner looking at the note in his hand wondering what he's gotten into.

  
  


Cut to clock with tick/boom 1:59:58-1:59:59-2:00:00

End of hour two 

  
  


Man in Taurus- Anthony LaPaglia

Mrs. Parsons- Hillary Swank

Leon- Jean Reno

  
  
  
  



	3. 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM

  
  


Hour Three

  
  


Fade to the twenty-four classic opening with the clicks and circular "24" digital logo

  
  


Then fade to a montage of both clips from the previous hour and of the San Francisco skyline.

  
  


We then have Bill Turner's voice over those clips-"Somewhere, terrorists are targeting a pivotal sporting event. A baseball player is in trouble with the mob and the people who I work with maybe involved with both or perhaps not at all. I'm Police Inspector Bill Turner. Today is going to be the most difficult day I've ever experienced."

  
  
  
  


Have a full shot of Turner on the phone with a voice over of Leon saying-"You may not know me, Inspector. But I know who you are." The screen freezes and gold letters reveal "Bill Turner" with smaller letters saying "Played by Ed Norton"

  
  


Shot of Polk holding up his badge-"Mrs. Parsons, I'm Inspector Polk. May I come in?". The screen freezes and gold letters appear below. "Alan Polk" with smaller letters saying "Played by Randy Quaid

  
  


Then have the last scene that of assault on Turner and Leon. The car is his by gunfire and is then rammed by another car. Turner gets out and finds Leon dead. Close with Turner looking at a piece of paper. 

  
  


Fade to a new black screen with letters scrolling. "The following takes place between 2:00 AM and 3:00 AM on the day of the final game of the world series."

  
  
  
  


Start with a shot of several emergency vehicles with their lights and sirens screaming. Then we see Turner looking out and watching as the police, fire fighters and paramedics come rushing towards him. He goes into the middle of the street and holds his badge high in the air. He's suddenly reminded of L.A. Confidential. The clock appears on the bottom: 2:00:12, 2:00:13, 2:00:14

  
  


-24-

  
  


Cut to Polk still embracing Mrs. Parsons. She's still crying and Polk wonders if she's gonna make it through the night.

  
  


Polk-"Ma'am are you going to be okay?"

  
  


Parsons sniffles and nods

  
  


Polk-"You sure you don't need to talk to anyone right now? A relative, neighbor?

Parsons-"No, Greg's parents died a few years back. He doesn't have any family." She pauses as she tries to grapple with her emotions. "I'm the only one he had."

  
  


Polk-"Did your husband ever talk about his work?"

  
  


Parsons-"Not really, he seemed to like it."

  
  


Polk-"Were you familiar with his work?"

  
  


Parsons-"Kind of. I knew he worked for some government agency that was trying to prevent terrorism. Greg always liked serving his country. He went to the Air Force Academy for college."

  
  


Polk-"Really what did he do in the service?"

  
  


Parsons-"Doing what he was doing at his job. Protecting this country."

  
  


Cut to clock with tick/boom 2:13:23-2:13:24-2:13:25

  
  


-24-

  
  


We return with a shot of the man from the red Taurus. He's walking down a hallway and he stops at a certain door. He checks to make sure no one is around and he then knocks softly on the door. He waits for a little bit.

  
  


We now have both a in front of view and behind of the hotel door. Someone gets up and opens the door. Just as the door opens a tiny bit. The man pulls the door out of the guests hand. In the light we see the guest is Ted Bowman. It appears he hasn't been sleeping well.

  
  


Man-"Why Teddy, how are things going?"

  
  


Bowman-"Adam"

  
  


Delcadino-"That's right you're old friend, Adam Delcadino"

  
  


Bowman-"Get in here!"

  
  


Delcadino walks inside the hotel room and Bowman closes the door. Now it's a regular shot of the hotel room.

  
  


Delcadino-"Been getting any sleep there Teddy?"

  
  


Bowman-"Not really, jet lag and all."

  
  


Delcadino-"Happens to all of us. By the way you know why I'm here."

Bowman sighs

  
  


Delcadino-"I've been having difficulty in getting payment for those debts you've been running up. Apparently the ponies and college boys haven't been working in your favor."

  
  


Bowman-"Could you keep quiet about that?"

  
  


Delcadino-"Believe me Teddy, I will keep this quiet. After all if everyone finds about this. Not only do you make Pete Rose, look like a saint. But then me and my associates are out of a very, very lucrative business. That's why I need to do what we are asking you to do."

  
  


Bowman knows what the man is talking about and he tries to restrain his anger about it. "You want me to throw the game."

  
  


Delcadino-"That's right, otherwise if you don't and the Sox win. You're wife is going to face the repercussions. Oh and one other thing Teddy. Your wife. She's pregnant." He then opens the door and watches as what he says sink into Bowman. "We'll be in touch." He closes the door behind him.

  
  


Bowman drops to the bed and tires to think about what happened. Only to break into tears. 

  
  


A clock appears on the bottom of the screen: 2:25:34, 2:25:35, 2:25:36

  
  


-24-

  
  


Turner is sitting inside a police cruiser. He has a bandage over part of his forehead. So far no one has asked what's going on. He knows that won't last much longer. He open the paper and looks at it. It's an address and he needs to get there quickly.

  
  


He notices an unmarked Chevy Impala by a fire truck. 

  
  


Turner-"Whose car is this?"

  
  


A young detective named Wyatt approaches him."It's mine and you are...?"

  
  


Turner-"Inspector Turner, homicide. I need to borrow this vehicle."

  
  


Wyatt-"Under whose authority?"

  
  


Turner-"Don't pull that please. I need to this to pursue an investigation. An investigation that involves the death of a passenger under my watch. An investigation that also a dead fed. Now excuse me if we don't need to whip it out and see who's been gifted!"

  
  


Wyatt is taken aback. He holds up a pair of keys. "They're yours."

  
  


Turner takes the keys-"Thank you. Where do I bring this back?"

  
  


Wyatt-"Bring it back to Pacific District."

  
  


Turner-"Thank you"

  
  


He walks over and gets in the car. He pulls out of the accident scene and drives to the address.

  
  


Cut to clock with tick/boom: 2:36:56-2:36:57-2:36:58 

  
  


-24-

  
  


We're back in Parsons' apartment. Mrs. Parsons is sitting on her appearing to mourning her loss. Polk is standing there providing sympathy when his pager begins to chirp. He checks the pager and recognizes the number

  
  


Polk-"Ma'am I need to get going. If you need any help." Gives her a business card. "Contact these numbers."

  
  


Parsons-"Thank you Inspector"

  
  


Polk-"You take care of yourself."

  
  


Parsons-"I will"

  
  


Polk and Parsons walk over to the door. We once again have the two cameras. One showing Polk entering the hallway, the other showing him exiting the apartment. Parsons looks out and watches Polk shuffle down the hall. She then closes the door and waits for a moment.

  
  


She then removes her bathrobe revealing clothes that have another purpose to them. We follow her into a room down the small hall. She goes inside and turns on a light. It's the bedroom. And on the bed is a body. It's the body of the real Mrs. Parsons!

  
  


Just as the woman is about to get back to work taking care of the body. The phone rings. She puts on a pair of gloves before answering.

  
  


Woman-"Yes?"

  
  


Voice-"Have you taken care of the problem?"

  
  


Woman-"Yes"

  
  


Voice-"And Polk?"

  
  


Woman-"Wasn't too difficult. Just used some soap opera on him. Has our man arrived at the target?"

  
  


Voice-"Not yet"

  
  


Woman-"Why?"

  
  


Voice-"There was a delay. Fortunately, he'll be there shortly."

  
  


Woman-"Shall we proceed?"

  
  


Voice-"Yes, continue with the plan until further notice." The phone is hung up and the woman carefully puts in back on the base. She goes back to work.

  
  


-24-

  
  


Turner is driving down a darkened residential street. The clock reveals that it's 2:47:21, 2:47:22, 2:47:23

  
  


He slowly pulls up to a tiny one story house. He checks the address and it matches to what is on the paper. He gets out of the car and pulls out his gun. He's not taking any chances. He slowly approaches the home. He finds the door is opened and he carefully walks inside.

It's dark and silent. He finds a light switch and he turns it on. He finds nothing. The house is bare. He walks through all the rooms when he notices a table in the kitchen. On the table is a box with a piece of paper on top of it. It reads "For Inspector Turner" in neat handwriting. Turner carefully opens the box.

Inside there is a cell phone, a map, a list of times and locations, a phone number and a ticket to the final game of the world series. There is another message that says "Dial this number with the phone in the box now."

  
  


Turner puts his gun away and picks up the new phone. He then dials the number on the paper. The phone rings several times. Turner thinks he hears something and picks up his gun. He checks and still finds nothing. Then the phone is answered.

  
  


Voice on phone- "CTU, Bauer"

  
  


Turner-"Hello"

  
  


Cut to black screen with tick/boom 2:59:58-2:59:59-3:00:00

End of hour three

  
  


Inspector Wyatt- Billie Joe Armstrong

"Mrs. Parsons"-Hillary Swank


End file.
